This invention relates to an air inflated package used to encapsulate an item to be shipped.
Many packaging devices are known in which air is used as part of the means for cushioning the product or item being packaged. Bubbles of air encapsulated in a plastic sheet is one widely used technique. The purpose of such packaging is to cushion the item against forces that impinge on the package during shipment. In packaging, more than in most areas, there is a significant trade-off between the cost of the package, the effectiveness of the package and the range of items with which it may be employed. There is always a practical line that has to be drawn between the cost of increasing the isolation and insulation of the item being shipped and the risk of damage, all in the context of the value of the item involved.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide an improved packaging technique in that a high level of isolation from external forces is achieved at a lower cost than has hitherto been the case. More specifically, it is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved combination of cost and packaged product isolation.
In certain circumstances, a degree of insulation from the temperature of the environment is a useful packaging function particularly for the transportation of hot or cold foods over short distances or for short periods of time. Accordingly, it is a further purpose of this invention to provide an improved package from a cost and force isolation point of view which also provides improved thermal insulation.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide the improved package in an embodiment that is simple to manufacture, easy to load and easy to seal so that the manufacturing cost is kept low.
From the point of view of the volume of waste disposal and its environmental impact, it has become increasingly urgent in recent years to provide effective packaging for items that are shipped in which the packaging, when disposed, has minimum bulk and weight. Accordingly, it is a further object of this invention to obtain the objects set forth above in a context that minimizes the bulk and weight of the packaging material required.
Generally, a requirement for greater isolation of the object packaged from external forces results in greater bulk and weight of the packaging material. However, an objective achieved by this invention is enhanced isolation with decreased bulk and weight of packaging material.